Rei Kishi
'''Rei Kishi' (Kishi Rei, 騎士霊; lit. Spirit Knight) is a former Hunter-nin and once was a part of Kirigakure's Naval Force, Rei has dedicated his entire life in fighting opponents stronger than him, honing his skills, fighting injustice and protecting his village. However, more recently after his family were brutally slaughtered and his friend was held responsible for it, Rei quit his position and pursued the life of a missing-nin. Background Rei's past remained unknown for a rather very inscrutable reason until recently it was revealed by one of his former masters. Rei was born to a woman prostitute named Ayame Tsunashi and Second Mizukage as the later's illegitimate son. Being a son of prostitute who worked in a red light district in Kirigakure, he faced multiple threats and humiliation was the least he was concerned about. As, none would look upon his mother as a lady but more of an object, a tool any man could use to fulfill his sexual urge or simply used her to get over their frustration. He was groomed by a few gigolo Shinobi's, street thugs and locals to become the ultimate warrior. Naturally, Rei's life was never typically luxurious or fun. Rei once commented that dire situations caused him to mature before age, he stopped being a child ever since he was 5. As, his mother grew older their financial conditions began getting worse. Everyday, they (he and his mother) would get death threats from the land lord, this caused Rei to began stealing in order to pay their loans. Although, he was not initially aware of the fact that he was actually the son of , but later on he overheard his mother crying in her room about their condition and how she has spoiled her child's life. He never met his father, only knowing him by the name of Mr. Mizukage, and all he had ever been told was that he and his mother would argue about politics and other matters; his father liked water while his mother didn't. His mother, Ayame, was a prostitute who abused him for interfering with her business. In one incident, possibly at the age of six (or younger), Rei heard his mother having sex with an unidentified man and had mistook it for her being abused. As he entered the room, the man became angry and left only five dollars, far less than she anticipated. In her rage, she began to beat Rei, calling him an 'ugly little bastard' and telling him that she should have listened to everybody and had an abortion. A few weeks later, Rei went to get some groceries from the store for his mother. He was stopped by two older boys who were making fun of his mother, calling her a whore, and then calling him 'whoreson'. One of the boys picked up a piece of fruit and smashed it in his face. The other, joking that he had some sort of disease, told him to pull his pants down so they could give him an examination. Rei snatched the cigarette from his mouth and then put it out in his eye, tackled the other, viciously tugging his hair and clawing and biting his face. The people near on the street pulled him off, referring to his wildness as that of a mad dog. The first boy attacked had been partially blinded. When questioned about the incident, Rei refused to talk about his motivation for attacking the boys, leaving others to presume the assault was unprovoked. Due to this event, the circumstances of Rei's life at home were investigated and it was revealed that he had been regularly beaten and exposed to the worst excesses of a prostitute's lifestyle, thus it was decided for him to be put under state care. He was regularly abused both physically and mentally by every single person in the district and soon he realized he was not meant to raised to be slaughtered like a swine. Rei formulated a plan, to escape such ruthless and tiresome life and to run to his freedom. One night, when his mom was sleeping with a customer, he secretly left with certain equipment's and just enough money which would allow him to live in the streets for two months or so. Rei's covert mission consisted of changing his identity and soon he assumed the name of "Rei Kishi" meaning Spirit Knight. Somehow, with a lot of effort Rei managed to leave the district and all of his memories. He spent nearly seven months starving and wandering around the city. He tried everything from begging to stealing but nothing would fulfill his rage and his wish to do something great. He wanted his mother to be proud of him, Rei began engaging into multiple street fights and in one of them he became severally injured, much to his surprise a man named Gin noticed his skills and was highly impressed by them. He admitted him to a hospital and upon his recovery approached him. The man offered Rei, a path of strength by offering to train him to become something much more than a street brawler. Gin trained him for years in gymnastics, knife throwing, Okinawan kobudō, Stick fighting, soccer, tactics, literature, world history and politics. Gin soon took him as his legal ward and due to Gin's influential connections, Rei had received the very peak conditioning of his body and mind from a young age. At the age of eleven he wrote an essay on the subject My Parents. In which he barely mentions his mother, only discussing the absence of his father and who he thinks his father was. Since, his mother talked about his father being irresponsible but a true leader and pure at heart, he looked up to his original father as a man of justice. Rei was made to master various forms of fighting styles, he was said to be trained to the point his body and mind would eventually give up. Rei became extremely attached to Gin and began imagining Gin as his real father, he event went so far as to state, "my mother may have given me life but you taught me how to live it!". However, he was unknown to the fact that Gin was being hunted down by bounty hunters who were ordered to carry out this specific task by R, due some unknown reason. Gin realizing the plight of this situation, send Rei to a military boarding school where he was trained and all of his skills were further honed. By the time Rei turned 15, he was trained so rigorously that he was even offered a position in the Kirigakure Army, which he accepted. A few months later, after his army training, he returned to surprise his father (Gin), however, he found out that their mansion now belonged to someone else and Gin had been assassinated an year ago by R's men. This greatly angered Rei, he had lost just the person he loved and admired the most. Surprisingly, he found out a letter written by Gin prior to his death and Gin's will, now Gin's property or rather what was left of it belong to Rei. In the letter, he found out how much did Gin love him, also in the letter Gin mentioned that Rei must go and look out for his mother as R would surely try to kill her and then Rei himself. Rei understood R as a man who left no loose ends. Rei rushed and boarded the very next train to his home town, he searched every nook, premise and corner for his mother but she was nowhere to be found, this greatly worried him. He spent the next three months searching for clues anything that could lead him to his mothers. Rei began suffering from anxiety and extreme stress, he even began having nightmares. He describes that a man was with his mom and they were eating stuff like raw dough. His mother choked on a piece and the man tried to fish it out of her throat. He told Rei to get a doctor and he looked but realized there was no doctor in his home. When walking down one of the hallways he saw the man and his mom dancing without clothes on. When he got nearer he saw that they were squashed together, joined at the face, chest and stomach. He recalls the way they were blended together and how they started towards him like a crab, and he looked down to see trousers and underwear wrapped around their feet. Then he woke up, explaining that the dream upset him, 'physically'. He saw multiple dreams, nightmares mostly, one of which consisted of him waking up in a bloody cabin, he was tied with chains and all he saw was blood and heard screams of a woman (probably his mother) and all he could find in the dark cabin aside from the blood was a chopped finger of a man and a note book. One day, while strolling in the city park, he finally met his mom who looked slightly older than he remembered her. She told him that he must go back or they would kill him. On asking who would, she ran away. Rei began investigating for himself, he found out that his mom had been repeatedly raped by R's men and she was been constantly harassed by them. Rei realized it was time to get ready, he continued with his training during the day and at night he began collecting more intel on R and his men. By the end of a forth night, he confronted R's men and a drunk R himself and defeated all of them by himself (although not without sustaining some serious injuries). He openly insulted R and left. The very next day, his mother came to his temporary resident, slapped him and abused him. She left him insulted and heart broken even after what he did for her. This caused him to develop extremely bitter feelings for her. For the next few years, he continued to be a part of Kirigakure Army and soon was promoted to Captain level. In the past 10 years, his mother not even once had tried to contact him. A fellow officer informed him that his mother's body was found in an alleyway and she was murdered by one of her lover. After the officer broke this news, Rei only uttered one word, "Good". Rei served in the "Third Shinobi War" and was celebrated as a war hero. After, 3 years of service and having such excellent record Rei was selected for a special mission where he was supposed to kill an international terrorist. He successfully executed the mission. An year later, he met a girl named, "Kurenai Takahashi", the duo went out together for a month before Rei declared his love for her. After going out for two years, the couple decided to settle down and get married but before that Rei was selected for the "Ultimate Shinobi Program", after returning with a much more younger and toned body he surprised his lady love. After a few missions, Rei thought it was about time to have a family and settle down, he was already engaged to be married with Kurenai but his superior's insisted him on staying on the force. Rei continued to serve Kiri as a naval officer and after six years the civil war finally ended. Rei took took his wife and two small children to Central Park in the city. However, he wasn't aware of the plight of the situation. Years ago, he had slayed an international terrorist and in the past few years he had made multiple enemies, all of them now had joined forces, as Rei left his family to get ice-cream for them, his family was murdered in cold blood by them and by the time he returned all there was left for him was a shock. This act traumatized him and shook him to his very core. After an year of investigation, it turned out his fellow officer/his friend was behind this act but Rei knew his friend couldn't have possibly pull off such an act. Rei soon quit the force and faked him own death and thereby went into shadows. After six months or disappearance and apparent death, he was seen in Land Of Cyclones, he started living in a series of low-rent apartments. He took up full employment in a menial capacity as an unskilled manual worker within the garment industry. He described to an old man, "Job bearable but unpleasant. Had to handle female clothing." Next year, there was a special order for a dress in a new Uchiha spin-off fabric. He described the customer as a young girl with an Chinese name, saying that she thought the dress looked ugly. Rei recalls thinking, 'Wrong. Not ugly at all...very, very beautiful.' Since no one had wanted the dress, he believed it was meant for him, so he took it home and learned how to cut it using heated implements to reseal the latex. Soon he became bored and thought the fabric had no use, leaving it in his trunk and forgetting about it. Two years afterward, in March, he bought a newspaper and saw 'her' on the front page. He read her name and decided that she was the one that ordered the dress, "I'm sure that was the woman's name." Because of this Kishi learned what people were behind all the evasions and self-deception. Being ashamed for humanity, he took the remains of her unwanted dress and made a face he claimed that he "...could bear to look at in the mirror." Rei furthered his studies and chased down various masters and learnt various forms of warfare. After which, he returned to his old city in a disguise of an young charming boy in his late 20's, who came to Kirigakure searching for a job. He took up a job as a part-time delivery boy and janitor, this allowed time for both earning money and his nocturnal lifestyle by hunting down criminals. Rei's signature at each crime scene was a piece of paper with ink displayed in an odd pattern on one side, then folded in half, and smeared to both symmetrically. For a long time Rei described himself as 'soft', "Soft on scum. Too young to know any better. Molly-coddled them. Let them live." However, when Ayumi, six years old, was kidnapped because Sayotsu thought she had been connected to the Hime Chemical fortune. Hime's father was a bus driver and the family was not in any way wealthy. Rei had "personal reasons," for taking the case and he intervened, promising the parents he'd return her unharmed. He visited underworld bars, putting fourteen people in the hospital needlessly, but the fifteenth gave him an address to an unused dressmaker's shop. He arrived at the unlit building at dusk while Sayotsu was out. He checked the backyard and saw two attack dogs, German Shepherds named Kiba and Sake, fighting over a knob of bone. He went in through the front door and examined the house. The furnace had a piece of children's clothing. One of the cabinets was filled with meat hacking utensils and in the kitchen was a large cutting slab with thick cuts graved into it. He peered out the window, out at the dogs, and looked at the bone they were still fighting over. It was a femur, a human bone. He went into the yard and cut one dog's head open with a meat cleaver. It was at that moment, when he closed his eyes and opened them again, that he claimed to no longer be Rei Kishi; he was now Spectre. Then he used the meat cleaver to kill the other dog. His informant told him the man using the premises was named Sayotsu, who was out drinking when he entered, and wouldn't return until ten forty-five that night. When he walked into the house, Rei threw the bloody corpse of one of the dogs at him through the window. As he backed up, the other was thrown through the window behind him, knocking him to the ground. Rei grabbed him and handcuffed him to the furnace while he screamed "Y-you can't prove anything. I mean, wh-where's the evidence? You can't do anything to..." Rei Kishi leaves a hacksaw by his hand, "...me." He then starts to pour kerosene throughout the house and pulls out a match, "Shouldn't bother trying to saw through hand-cuffs. Never make it in time." He dropped the match and stood outside, watching the house burn to the ground for an hour, "Nobody got out." Some of the sources reveal that he had severed Sayotsu's left leg the same way Sayotsu murdered the girl. That is when he became a more violent vigilante of sort. Rei continued to brutally slaughter every criminal/ corrupt shinobi, whom he saw as dangerous to the society. Until recently, he realized that this world was beyond saving and left the city and instead revealed his existence. He followed the path of any S-rank missing-nin. For a short period of time, he visited Land of Iron, where he trained under Samurai's learning their way and discipline. Rei over the years, clashed against various great fighters such as Sageru Uzumaki, Naien and finally Hotaru Yanma until he faced his arch-nemesis R, one more time. R and Rei fought for three days and three nights, before R ultimately collapsed and Rei was the victor in the death battle but instead of leaving R in shame, Rei severed his limbs and left a mark on his chest bidding him farewell. Rei soon met Sannoto Senju, Rei states that "The guy basically rescued me from my own darkness". Sannoto plays an extremely important role in Rei's life, not only did he teach Rei "Basic Fūinjutsu" but also calmed him down and put him on the path of righteousness. Sannoto stopped Rei from becoming the killer he was slowly turning into because of his hatred. Personality Indomitable Will Rei possesses an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including seduction, mind control, mind reading, empathy, subordination. Through his will he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. Rei's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. He has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate and heart beat. He will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. Appearance Natural Skills Leading Hexagram: Similar to Sannoto, Rei is one of the very few people in the world who are blessed with the hexagram. As stated by Sannoto, "hexagrams are unique in nature, even among those of the shinobi world". Rei possesses the Hexagram 7: Shī-Leading, The Army and The Troops. This hexagram, similar to most hexagrams, operates as a formula for his life. As his energies correspond with the energies of the universe, the universe responded with a blessing and curse for this compatibility and unique correspondence. Rei's inner trigram is is ☵ (坎 kǎn) gorge = (水) water, and its outer trigram is ☷ (坤 kūn) field = (地) earth. This makes him an exceptional leader and water release user, one that has never been virtually surpassed. Rei is virtually peerless thanks to this. This caused him to possesses a great affinity towards not just water but all forms of liquid's ranging from acid to even scald. His hexagram being the combination of kǎn the water and kūn the field, this grants him "control over Earth's water" however, is not only limited to water in liquid form but extends to ice and even vapor. This allows him not only to manipulate water and all earthly liquids of his or from nearby source but also his opponent's attacks. Rei can create and manipulate anything that is liquid, the only state of matter with a definite volume but no fixed shape. A liquid is made up of tiny vibrating particles of matter, such as atoms and molecules, held together by intermolecular bonds. Like a gas, a liquid is able to flow and take the shape of a container, but unlike a gas, a liquid does not disperse to fill every space of a container, and maintains a fairly constant density. Some liquids resist compression, while others can be compressed. A distinctive property of the liquid state is surface tension, leading to wetting phenomena. He can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, how much fumes it releases and so on. His acid usage has blessed him with the ability to induce corrosion, thus, he can make all materials, all metals or just iron and steel rust. This easily allows him to defeat his opponents. Genius Level Intellect And Tactical Analyst: Rei is also highly intelligent; Sageru Uzumaki says that he "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". He has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Able to think 10 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Rei's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 5% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Rei can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also highly devious , and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals to his brain. A section of Rei's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Rei unaware. Rei is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Rei's a good detective with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal mind. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Rei has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. He is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Naien, and other geniuses. Military Protocol: Raised to be a soldier since his birth, Rei has been a part of Kirigakure's navy and was ultimately promoted to captain level. Rei was also the former lieutenant of Kirigakure's special Black Ops. He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. Skilled Acrobat: Rei is a natural athlete and acrobat and always possessed affinity for gymnastics. His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. He possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. He is classed as a superb-ninja-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, he is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Multi-lingual: Rei is fluent in English, Hindi, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Voice Mimicry: Rei can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly as he imitated Naien's voice, when he was in his disguise. Hunting Expert: Rei hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. Even without his senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Body Reading Ability: He is very literate in body language. He can often predict what an opponent will do before they do it and better plan his attacks this way. He has the advanced ability to read body language enabling him to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. He has been shown able to read opponents far faster than himself, along with non humans and even unidentified lifeforms once he is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables him to identify disguised and transformed people as well. Predatory Instincts: A section of his brain is evolved to perform brutal assassinations. Rei moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of his brain remain intact, preserving his intelligence. In other words, he thinks like an extremely deceitful and cunning man and strikes like a cobra. Natural Strength Level: Rei has the strength of a normal human male of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He can easily bench press his own weight and once held up a man who weight over two times his own weight (380 lbs). Rei has demonstrated that he can lift and handle a 450 lbs. barbell as though it were fifty pounds, and possesses enough strength to swing uninjured with a rope. Abilities Expert Spy: Rei is a dangerous Shinobi trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. He displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask his real emotions perfectly. Master Swordsman: Rei is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He was extensively trained in fencing and Kendo ever since his childhood. Even as a genin, he was skilled enough to disarm his comrades and also fought his mentor to a standstill. He uses a fighting style noted to be rough, but powerful, and complex movements which allow him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can switch between the two techniques. Master Martial Artist: Rei has been extensively trained in martial arts ever since he was 4. He is one of the most skilled martial artists that have appeared in the Land of Water. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors. He mainly utilizes Boxing, Judo, Capoeira, Aikido, Jujutsu. However, he has utilized other martial arts including hand techniques in Ninjitsu, Shorin-Ryu Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Rei has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is skilled in armed and unarmed combat with training in multiple martial arts but with a special emphasis on Boxing, Aikido, Judo, Savate, Capoeira and Leopard Kung Fu; his knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. Rei is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife. He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. He is a deadly assassin although not for hire. Expert Archer/Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. Rei is a master marksman, archer and highly skilled with many ranged weapons. This is partially supported by his proficiency with weapons. He is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. He prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. He has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. He can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. His skills are such that he is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. Once, he was able to hit bulls eye on a target nearly 300 meters away from him. He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his projectiles. Rei's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many S-rank Shinobi's themselves. He is a skilled marksman capable of throwing his sticks with great accuracy. Rei is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry, archery and has been shown utilizing military-grade weaponry in extreme situations. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:Rei trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. He is a soldier at heart, when his brain was enhanced one of the sections it increased allowed him to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. He has also been trained in "blind fighting" and was able to defeat six normal shinobi's with his eyes closed. Enhancements And Modification: Rei signed up for the "Ultimate Shinobi Program", where for the first time scientific methods along with modern training facilities were to be used in order to create the "ultimate Shinobi". In order to do so, he was bombarded with various radiations, drugs, steroids, further his DNA was modified and he was injected with various serums, which boosted his all over capabilities, both physical and mental. Due to this Rei's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Rei an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. Also, he infused himself with the DNA of a Hōzuki Clan member, thereby giving him access to their techniques. *'Enhanced Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened making Rei many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off a steel door and twisting steel with his bare hands. Rei's physical strength is enhanced beyond the very peak of human potential. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As a result, he is as physically stronger than most human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Rei had been seen bench pressing 1,500 lbs which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. He has once hurled a refrigerator at his opponent with tremendous force and at a blinding speed. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 10-12 meters out in a single bound and 5 meters into the air without a running start. He demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty two feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming explosive tag; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers, they had not developed to that of his prime. He was capable of effortlessly launching ANBU men several meters away, breaking a sword with his bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Once, he was able to support an extremely tall pillar (50 fts) which weighed over 3.5 tons. *'Enhanced Speed': He can run at speeds of up to approximately 60 kilometers per hour or higher, and has on occasion run a mile in 20 seconds when under duress. He can run at speeds out-performing any Shinobi even with the most athletic skills. It is to be noted that it was seen when he first discovered his ability, later on he has shown the capability to run at speeds greater than 120 miles per hour and during the time of his prime he could run at speeds exceeding 250 miles per hour. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Rei's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 50 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. He possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Stamina': Rei's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for 30 hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Several accounts depict Rei as able to hold his breath for fifteen minutes or more. *'Enhanced Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rei would show little discomfort. Rei's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Rei's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Rei has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. His level of durability allows him to withstand major electrocution for an extended period of time and temperature or weather conditions that are bound to bother even Kage level Shinobi's. *'Enhanced Senses': Rei' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge projectile because he sees faster than them. Rei can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Rei's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Rei can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Rei's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Enhanced Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Shinobi. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. Rei's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Rei is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Rei's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Rei's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. Rei' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the anti-bodies in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rei cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. During his confrontation against, vampire bats, he lost nearly 80 percent of his blood and was severally injured but none the less, he almost immediately recovered from the blood loss and as he continued to fight all of his wounds were healed. He has shown to recover from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. *'Foreign Material Resistance': Due to his accelerated metabolism, Rei has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. He remained unaffected even after a man spat acid on his face. He is proven to be immune to all earthly diseases and even gamma radiation. *'Enhanced Longevity': An important aspect to note is that while Rei is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. His body can function as if he's an younger person at is always at its peak. He states that due to such slowed aging, he can live up to 200 years. *'Radiation Absorption': Rei can absorb certain levels of radiation. However, extremely high amount can have the same effect on him as any other human. *'Immunity to Illusions And Mind Control': Due to the effects of the serum, Rei is immune to hypnotism, illusions (At least B-rank or below ones) and mind control to certain degree. Some define his mind as inaccessible. Ninjutsu: Rei is brilliant and virtually peerless when it comes down to ninjutsu. His proficiency in "ninjutsu", has not only made him an expert combat veteran or a weapon master but has also made him a master of chakra manipulation. Whether it is the basic chakra flow or advanced ninjutsu moves such as Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, he has mastered every single form of Ninjutsu and nature transformation. He is known for his vast usage of ninjutsu in collaboration with both armed and unarmed combat. Chakra Prowess': Rei initially possessed above average chakra levels as a genin, however, he was not only gifted with a degree of chakra control but as time passed his chakra reserves grew (although not at tremendous or mesmerizing rate). Even as a young Chūnin, he had just enough chakra required to defeat an entire platoon of Shinobi's (around 15 grown men) with relative ease. As a hunter nin, he possessed enough chakra which allowed him to battle continuously for 48 hours or more. Rei himself states that his chakra reserves were never devastating or average but somewhere between. He's rather more known for his refined chakra control, which has allowed him to emerge victorious in battle's which would seem nothing less than kiss of death. Rei prefers using tactics and hand to hand combat over chakra usage, and he is hardly ever seen wasting his chakra. Rei is a self-taught expert when it comes to chakra control, surprisingly enough he is one of the very few Shinobi's who has trained themselves without any guidance from their masters. To further hone his skills he has practiced and and probably still practices to keep his skills intact. However, he states before any of these training's he under went in order to improve his discipline. Nature Transformation:Rei is a master of Water Release, and enjoys every single power granted by the chakra nature. His usage of water style is said to the extremely advanced, when compared to others. He can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. He can eject water from a single location (like the hands) in large powerful quantities to stop heat, energy or even shurikens. He can call forth huge water waves to crash down at his targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. He is able to generate water form inside his own body and expel it out the mouth in various ways. From water bullets, streams with the force of a fire hose, all the way to controlling the temperature of the water from boiling to chilling cold. He is able to launch spheres of water at targets with varying degrees of force. He can solidify water by causing the loose molecules to come together, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. He can turn water into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures, buildings of varying permanence. He can create walls from water, and shape the wall to shape they want, but afterwards the walls are unchanging and immobile. Rei can construct blade weapons of various shapes and sizes out of water. Due, to DNA transfusion from the Hōzuki clan member, he is now capable of using Hydrification Technique, Water Gun Technique and Drowning Water Blob Technique. He has shown the capability to use some of the water techniques formerly used by Tobirama Senju, qualifying himself as a prodigy. He can use water to regenerate his body with the amount used defining the speed of healing, although this would require a pre-existing source of water. He can absorb ambient water vapour and moisture from the atmosphere, or draw it directly from living creatures, the later would obviously result in the death of that particular creature. Since, about 70 % of human body is made of water, Rei can control their motor skills by simply controlling the water content in them. He can take control over motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette, subjects are still conscious, but can’t resist the Rei's puppet control. He can teleport via means of water, merging into a body of water of any size and appearing anywhere else from the same element. This technique has yet to be classified as a jutsu but some mistook it for a combination of Kamui and Hydrification Technique. He also can generate whirlpools, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies. Bukijutsu and Weapon Proficiency: He began his training by the time he was 5, he has been extensively trained in Okinawan kobudō ever since he turned 7, due to this he is a master of Bō, Sai, Tonfa, Nunchaku, Kama, Tekko, Tinbe-rochin, Surujin, Eku, Tambo, Kuwa, Hanbo, Nunti Bo and Sansetsukon. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms such as chakra pistols. His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rei can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Rei is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. Rei has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Rei has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. Due to his ninjitsu training he is also a master of shurikens, Kusarigama, Kunai, etc. He has also trained under samurai's for a short period of time and has mastered Samurai Sabre Technique, Flash and Bisection. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. He is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. Genjutsu: Although not his preferred form of combat, Rei excels in the art of genjutsu. Being a cunning tactician he can use genjutsu both in and outside combat. His genjutsu mostly centers around masking things around his enemies or sometimes his own appearance in public areas. His form of genjutsu strongly revolves around altering the perception of his inquisitor/adversary, allowing him to befool them by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. His form of genjutsu is much more advanced, instead of just focusing on eye contact based illusions like the Sharingan users, his version deals with sense, such would include, taste, hearing, smell, vision and touch. He explains a person maybe able to control one of his sense or maybe two at a time but there's no way anyone can be so cautious as to look out for all of their respective sense, thus allowing him to convert his enemies into mere play things. Throughout his life time, he has demonstrated various forms of illusions, everything ranging from simple illusionary clones to a certain degree of reality warping. His skills with illusions leave even the strongest of Shinobi's in grave danger. He can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He can even cause his opponent(s) to think that, they are being killed over and over again. Although this may lead to insanity or cause the person to commit suicide to end this infinite loop. Once, he was able to trick an adversary's mind into thinking he was in physical pain. Though it had no physical affect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size. Stats Trivia * Rei's theme song is Escalation. * Rei can mean order (令) or spirit (霊). * According to his databook: **Rei's hobby is sketching. **Rei wishes to fight . **Rei's favorite word is Secret (秘密, Himitsu). **Rei's favorite phrase is: Thunderclap from a clear sky (晴天の霹靂, Seiten no heki-reki). **Rei has completed 1855 official missions in total: 850 D-rank, 550 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 325 A-rank, and 115 S-rank.